Magician's Tears
by Rymer
Summary: After a year of breaking the seal between two worlds, Dark Magician Girl comes to Domino City, but something is wrong with her heart, she feels lonely...What if someone appears to make her feel better? Please review! (After 7 years, I decided to continue this story, come and read it!)
1. At Sunset

Magician's Tears

Chapter 1: At sunset...

There's a time when people realize that they're born with a purpose in life. Some of them believe is a saving the world or marrying the girl of your dream, but there's more to it than it looks like. When a heart is broken is difficult to bring it up again, and for some reason…that almost never works. It is something fate wants? Or something we want?

This was the day, she was sure of it. Remembering all the good times she had passed with him, this could be the best of opportunities. She passed her soft hands trough her blonde hair watching the sunset. She was so happy to be able to see it again everyday. Her green eyes reflected so much her soul. She looked beautiful in her two pieces red bikini. In front of the wide Pacific Ocean, on the Domino Beach, there she was waiting.

Dark Magician Girl was waiting for him. She was sure he was going to come. She had been a Duel Monsters Card for too long, and now the seal that ties the human world with the monsters world had been broken giving access to human type monsters to our world. It happened only a year ago but she had been living a great life since then, hanging out with Yugi and his friends.

She had been hanging with Yugi and company for a long time now, but every time she was with them she felt lonely. She always saw Yugi and Tea holding hands, Joey and Mai hugging, Tristan and Duke with their respective girlfriends. She felt like if she wasn't wanted. But then he came trough. The Dark Magician took her hand out of the shadows. She felt so happy, to find someone who cared so much about her. The Dark Magician had asked her out a week after they talked for the first time. For the Dark Magician Girl it was incredible. The loneliness of her heart disappeared. She had found someone to share, someone to like, someone to love. And now, she expected, after a year of knowing each other…

"Why hasn't he come yet?" she asked herself . "Maybe he's hurt, or he had an accident."

She was starting to get worried, she knew Dark Magician could handle most of problems, but you don't know when destiny might surprise you. Dark Magician Girl put on her with shirt and her black jeans. She drove away on her Porsche Carrera GT 2005 looking all over the city for him. She tried calling hi mat his phone, but he never answered. It was already night, starts twinkled in the sky like trying to lead Dark Magician Girl where Dark Magician was. She entered to Dance Ground, Domino's most popular disco. The music was high, and lots of people where dancing. She found Yugi and Tea sitting on a table holding hands.

"Hello guys" said Dark Magician Girl.

"Hello Dark Magician Girl" said Yugi.

"Have you seen Dark Magician around here?" she asked them.

"No we haven't, is something wrong?" asked Tea.

"Well, he was supposed to meet me at the beach at sunset. But he never came. I'm getting worried." answered Dark Magician Girl.

"This can't be right…" said Yugi.

"We will help you find him…" said Tea.

"Thank you guys…" said Dark Magician Girl while a tear came out of her green eyes.

Yugi and Tea went to search in East Domino while Dark Magician Girl searched the West side. Domino was a big city, and now at night it looked bigger. People were going to their beds or entering discos. The road was almost clear of cars; the night was getting darker. Dark Magician Girl started imagining things the could have happened to Dark Magician. She was going to fast; she didn't care about it. If someone who didn't know her watched her right now would say she is drunk. But she is only in love. She was going to find him for sure. But what if she didn't, if she failed she would be lonely again. She remembered those time. She came to the limits of the city, she had entered all clubs, searched every street. But there was hope still, she called Tea, they could have found him.

"Dark Magician Girl" said Tea. " We haven't found him… did you got any luck?" said Tea.

Dark Magician Girl hung the phone. Tea words tormented her mind on the way home… did you got any luck, luck, luck, luck…. Where was him? Where! Tears came out of her eyes again but this time they came for staying. She cried trying to take her pain of her, but she knew, it wasn't going to help her. She ran into her house and jumped onto the bed. She had never felt this bad, her love and all she ever wanted disappeared on one day… What could be worse? Suddenly she heard some steps near the front door. She had forgotten to close and lock the door.

"Who could it be?" asked herself.

With a rapid movement a mysterious hand shut her mouth. She couldn't look back because the man was on top of her. She didn't know what to do. She started crying again. This day was going for the worse…

"Be quiet little miss, it won't hurt you if you don't move…" said the man.

Dark Magician Girl started moving her feet desperate to free herself but she couldn't. The man was strong she couldn't face him face to face. The ambient was feeling mad, they guy was trying to pull her shirt off and he made it, he looked at her top red bikini. The guy was excited. Only if she had her old staff, but she had buried him and hidden the location of it forever. She didn't want to use magic ever again. But she could use a little beat of help now. She was going to be raped soon. She only closed her eyes… she didn't want her first time to be like this, she didn't. Willing with all her heart she was able to produce a certain levitation spell on her attacker. She pushed the guy to the street in front of her house and the spell ended she locked the front door and shut all the windows. The guy managed to take her shirt off but she was wearing a bikini so it didn't matter. She felt relieved.

Still why the Dark Magician had left her waiting? Was he with another girl? In that case, Dark Magician Girl didn't care. She knew she wasn't the hottest and most beautiful girl in town. But she felt all those months getting together, holding hands, kissing would lead to a serious relationship. But it didn't. Dark Magician Girl decided to take a little vacation. She needed relaxation after a day like this. And something to erase past memories. What does she really want?

"What's my purpose?" she asked herself

So how do you like it? This is my first story about the Dark Magician Girl, people review please. What have happened with Dark Magician? Does he really have another girl? Or is he in something dangerous? We'll find out On the next chapter Cruise of the Roses…


	2. Cruise of Roses

I decided to call Mana: Mana. Please Enjoy!

Chapter 2:

Cruise of Roses

Days passed and there were no signs of Dark Magician anywhere near Domino. Mana was feeling awful those days. It was never to happen but it did. She didn't left her house even though it seemed she had forgotten about him, Dark Magician kept coming to her mind and appearing on her dreams. In days she didn't left her house which kept her friends coming in and out. They wanted to help but their words seemed to have no effect on her broken heart.

"I'm breaking away…Why I'm doing this? Why I feel love for him still?" she kept repeating to herself.

One June morning, Serenity Wheeler came to her house. She had been informed about the situation and she was decided to help her out. Mana was surprised to see Serenity but her facial expression did not, she looked very sad still. They entered the living room and started talking.

"Look Mana, you cannot continue to live like this, if you do…" said Serenity.

"I know, I just want to forget, but for me it isn't that easy…" answered Mana.

"Do you really know why he left Domino?" asked Serenity.

"I don't know…maybe…maybe…" Mana answered. Soft tears rolled on her face.

"Maybe not, maybe he still loves you and he's out there. The only thing we have to do is find him. There's still hope…" said Serenity hugging Mana.

"Are you sure we will find him?" asked Mana softly.

"I can't guarantee you anything, but we'll do our best, it's a promise of a lifetime!" said Serenity.

Mana thanked inside of her she had friends like Serenity. She was with her right now, even though all that had already passed Mana felt hope inside of her, second per second she was erasing the damaged caused to her heart. She could live again.

"First of all…" said Serenity "You need to fully recover emotionally, so I thought the gang, including you, shall go on a cruise, just for fun a time of relaxation."

"That's a great idea… But don't you think…?" asked Mana.

"Don't worry, sooner or later you'll notice something…" answered Serenity.

Serenity had this planed all along. She had spoken with Tea and Yugi about this long ago. Since their adventures had ended they needed some time far away from a world they always saw in need. The other members of the gang were, of course, pleased with the idea. Mana needed time with her friends, and a cruise was the perfect. The cruise wasn't a bad idea after all.

"When are we departing?" asked Mana.

"Sooner the best, this weekend!" answered Serenity.

"Thanks, Serenity…" said Mana softly.

"What are friends for?" asked Serenity.

The girls stood up, and Mana took Serenity to the front door. She had been nice with her, well everybody had tried but she won.

"Cya later!" said Serenity and she left.

Mana needed to prepare her luggage for the trip, according to Serenity data it was going to be a long journey. And also the cruise is hosted by Kaiba Corporation, which leads out why Serenity wanted so much to go on this Cruise of Roses.

Serenity returned to Joey's house, she was living with him right now. She entered the house and everybody was there. All of them looked excited to see her. Soon Serenity was flooded with questions.

"What did she say?"

"What did she answer?"

"How did she reacted?"

Serenity answered all questions, it seemed everything was going according to plan…

The days passed and Domino remained calmed. It looked like evil had left this world forever when Yugi broke the seal that united two worlds. But someone once said: "There isn't a light that doesn't project a shadow…" Evil is still here, even it doesn't seem strong. The Cruise of Roses was an enormous transatlantic, ready to ship around the world. Kaiba built this wonder in order to open his first amusement park: Dragon Wing Theme Park which is located at a Bahamas Island. The route the cruise was going to follow was this one, first it needed to go down the west coast of the United States and Mexico. Then entering the west coast of Latin America and pass the Panama Canal. Then the route was right headed to Dragon Wing Isle.

The day finally arrived, everyone was at Domino Bay, boarding the mighty ship. Lots of people gathered around to watch the gigantic mass of metal depart. The gang was ready to enter the boat, they had all the luggage ready too. Then a voice spoke in the speakers:

"All passengers of the Cruise of Roses please aboard we are in ten minutes!" it was Seto Kaiba.

"That's our cue to go!" said Joey.

"Yeah!" said everybody but Mana. She was looking at her collar. It has been shining since she had entered Domino Bay. She was sensing a strange presence. Something was wrong. Or maybe she was hallucinating things.

"Keep daydreaming Mana…Soon you'll know the truth…but not now…" said softly a black hooded man near them…

Sorry for the long update, I'm having final exams now, thanks for the reviews keep doing it.next chapter will be: The Gift…What gift? What kind of guy is the one black hooded? What is the real purpose of the Cruise of Roses? Let's find out…


	3. The Gift

Chapter 3: The Gift

The gang started boarding the great Cruise of Roses. But Mana still felt a dark presence following them, although she didn't see anyone behind them. She stopped worrying about it. A great day awaited her and her friends and a trip she would never forget was going to start. A greater feeling covered her, it was excitement.

"Mana, are you all right:" asked Mai.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking…"answered Mana.

Everyone went to their respective rooms, Serenity and Mana were going to share one, Yugi and Tea, Joey and Mai, Tristan and Duke, each one was going to share one. Serenity and Mana separated from the others. Their room was on the west aisle of the cruise. Mana and Serenity reached their room in 10 minutes, Serenity wanted to go on and see the others, but Mana wanted to rest sometime.So Serenity left her alone.

Mana looked at the her room's ceiling on her bed. She was daydreaming with the other world. The day the seal broke the humanoid monsters were able to crossover to this world. That day she really saw the Dark Magician well. The day she fell in love with him. It was the day all started. Lost in the arms of destiny… His eyes possessed her.

"Mana…" said a familiar voice.

"Who's there!" asked her surprised. If she was on her room who could have talked to her?.

"Your eyes haven't changed at all…" said the same voice.

"You…are here?" asked Mana.

"It's me…" said the voice.

"What have happened to you? You disappeared!" said Mana.

* * *

Outside the room a black hooded figure talked to himself…

"I've got her now…"

* * *

"I was bound by the darkness…I lost myself in a battle…" said the voice.

"What are you talking about? Who you battled?" asked Mana.

"The Pharaoh…" answered the voice. "He wanted to turn me into a monster again…but in order to escape that horrible destiny in used my dark powers to flee…"

"But why did the Pharaoh?" Mana asked.

"He's still evil, since the day the Seal of Orichalcos took possession of him. He sacrificed our lives in order to beat his opponent. He's coming for you…" said the voice fading.

"Dark Magician come back! I need you! Please don't leave!" asked Mana but the presence was gone.

Mana suddenly woke up. Was it all a dream or wasn't it? What could this means? The Pharaoh. She needed to talk to him. She changed her clothes and left the room. But what Mana didn't notice was a face down card lying on her bed. The air conditioner wind turned it over and revealed a green card with a weird seal on the image…

It was sunset already; night was coming up. Mana needed to get Tea far from Yugi so she could speak with the Pharaoh. Mana looked at the sideway of the ship. There she saw Yugi and Tea. She didn't want to interrupt them so she turned back. She needed to concentrate to find the Dark Magician presence on the ship. If someone could help her was him. But if what he said was true his soul was trapped in the shadow realm. And the only way to restore a lost soul from the shadow realm she needed a millennium item.

"I got to talk to the Pharaoh, I'm not strong enough." She thought.

Mana decided to wait a little more; she could wait for the perfect opportunity. She walked into the dinning room where she saw Serenity. She called her and invited to join her. The others had already eaten and they were waiting for the night show after dinner the cruise offered.

"I wonder what is the show about tonight?" asked Serenity.

"Yeah, what could it be?" answered Serenity.

"Aren't you hungry Mana?"

"Really I'm not…"

"You need to eat something before the show!" said Serenity.

"It's okay. Truly I'm okay."

"If you say so…"

Mana and Serenity went to the theater. The show was about to start. Serenity was looking for a table for them. Mana waited for her on the entrance. There were lots of people in the theater. Mana move forward wanting to search Serenity. She bumped into a guy and they both fell into the floor. He helped her get up.

"Sorry I didn't see you…" said Mana.

"No it was me. I'm sorry!" said the guy.

"Don't worry." said Mana blushing. The guy was really cute, he was tall with short blond hair and blue eyes.

"My name's Rymer. Nice to meet you." said him.

"Mana, the pleasure is mine." said Mana.

"Well Mana see you around, I got to go, bye." said Rymer.

Mana wanted to say goodbye but she lost he in the crowd. Rymer looked like a really nice guy.

"Maybe?" thought Mana.

"Wow! He sure is fast!" said Serenity behind her.

"Serenity! What are you doing scaring me like that?" asked Mana surprised.

"I was here all the time, but it looks you got something else to look at." said Serenity simling.

"What you-!" Mana blushed.

"Oh c'mon! Calm yourself ! I've found us a table! Come!" said Serenity.

Mana followed Serenity to their table. The show was going to start. Mana still daydreamed with all that happened today. She felt happy for the first time in a lot of time…

In a room, on a bed, a card glowed green gathering energy. The Cruise of Roses was going to get a little bit more than it turned out to be.

* * *

What will happen next? Read chapter 4: The Seal… Sorry for the long update, I told you I was in exams, please review.! 


	4. The Seal

Chapter 4:

The seal

The show ended very late. Mana didn't meet Rymer that night, she and Serenity walked outside of the theater. They separated from the gang when they came out. Serenity went right to the bedroom, but Mana didn't. She didn't want to sleep. Mana stayed under the moon's light watching the ocean. On the left side of the ship she saw how the waves formed each time the cruise moved.

"It's a great sight don't you think?" said a familiar voice behind her. Mana turned back and she saw Rymer. By his looks it seemed he didn't want to sleep either.

"Yeah…What are you doing up here Rymer? " asked Mana.

"I think the same as you, I've always liked to watch the moon on wide open sky nights. What are you doing?" asked Rymer.

"I don't know… I'm a bit confused." answered Mana lying her head down. Surely not wanting Rymer looked at her blushing.

"I see…Is there something I can do to help you out?" asked Rymer.

"I… don't know…Is very complicated." Said Mana.

"If you don't want I stay out of it. But Mana you should be happy in moments like these. You are on a cruise heading to a brand new amusement park." Said Rymer. He grabbed her face and tooked it up softly. "People so beautiful should never be…so unhappy…"

"Thanks Rymer, I appreciate it." Said Mana.

"You are welcome" said Rymer smiling. "Well I think is time to hit the sack for me…Good night Mana…Sleep well. "

"Good night!" said Mana. She saw an arrow point collar on Rymer's neck it looked so mysterious. Rymer turned back and went to the 3rd hall of the cruise.

Mana felt so happy when she talked with him even though it only has happened twice. She looked at the moon again and daydreamed, of the time she was with Dark Magician. And now his soul turned to the darkness, she didn't now what to do. But then something distracted her, she saw the Pharaoh in the upper deck. What could he be doing? She didn't waste time. She had some questions to ask. She ran onto the upper deck as soon as she could.

"Pharaoh!" she cried.

Yami turned back. He saw Mana then. "What's the problem Dark Magician Girl?"

"There's one. I need to know about the darkness itself." Asked Mana.

"Why would you need such info? Asked Yami. Then Mana told him about her visions.

"I understand. We all fear from it but the darkness has a great power. When someone dares to use the darkness his soul gets darker and darker. Then that soul gets sealed away. Until now I've only met with one force capable of turning people souls into the darkness." Explained Yami.

"The seal of orichalcos…" said Mana.

"You are right. But it has vanished already so I don't know how the Dark Magician's soul got trapped. Maybe darkness is getting stronger. But theirs is a way to escape the darkness control. You have to beat the dark side you are forming. Just when I used the seal of orichalcos, when I beat Yugi's dark soul I destroyed my dark side. Dark Magician's dark soul needs to be destroyed." Explained Yami.

"That means.. I need to find where his dark soul dwells…Thanks for the info!" said Mana.

"Everytime…" said Yami.

Mana then turned to her bedroom. Serenity left the door open. Mana changed and then slept. She dreamed with Rymer and the Dark Magician…

Under her pillow the card was still gathering energy and glowing green. It looked like a bad omen. But Mana didn't notice; it was like nobody noticed.

Days passed and nothing changed around Mana's life. She was now meeting Rymer everyday. The Dark Magician never appeared. Mana was happy, it seemed like everything was slipping away from her mind, but it wasn't. Mana still troubled himself thinking about him. Yami noticed Mana sometimes still thought about a way of freeing Dark Magician's soul. Yami was worried but he almost always stayed inside the millennium puzzle so Yugi and Tea spent more time together.

One night after the show something strange happened. The ship started to balance. People screamed and screamed. In the control room:

"What's this?" demanded Kaiba.

"It looks like a failure on the ship's stabilizer bro." Answered Mokuba.

"We need to find a way to stabilize…" said Kaiba.

"There must be a way…" said Mokuba. Then everybody heard a crash coming from the central deck.

"What's this?" asked Mana. She was with Rymer in that moment.

"Something is coming…" said Rymer.

A yellow 8 pointed star formed beneath them. Then it extended to all the ship pushing all other people outside its range. Then wall of strange symbols raised from the circle's border.

"Is this some kind of seal?" asked Rymer.

"This kind of seal… what is it?" asked Mana.

Then a card raised of the ground shining with a dark aura. It placed on the other side of the ship. Rymer and Mana were inside of the seal with the card. Then the card transformed.

"I can believe it…" said Mana. "That's Dark Magician dark soul!"

"You've guessed? Hi there baby… How are you?" asked Dark Magician.

"Don't call me baby, you aren't him!" said Mana moving forward.

"Step on…" said Dark Magician.

"I need to destroy you!" said Mana.

"Go on and try!" said the Dark Magician. He summoned a black force and left Mana in the floor.

"Mana all you alright?" asked Rymer. But she was unconscious.

"So you must be Rymer…She is beautiful isn't her?" asked Dark Magician.

"Yeah she is. But you look like you don't deserve to have her!" said Rymer.

"What are you going to do? I know you. You got a power that's why the Sacred Seal was summoned. You like toying with people's minds?" asked Dark Magician.

"I don't know what you are talking about…" answered Rymer.

"So you don't know a thing, well maybe the truth will spill out of you…when you join me…" said Dark Magician.

"I'll fight you but leave Mana out of this!" said Rymer.

"She was the one who started all this…She has to stay…" said Dark Magician.

"Well… I guess nothing can't be done. Just fight!" said Rymer.

The Dark Magician came down to Rymer. They stared at each other for a whole minute. Then Rymer took a steel bar and stroke the Dark Magician.

"Too slow…" said Dark Magician.

Dark Magician blocked Rymer's attack. And returned it to him with a dark beam. Rymer was down in the floor now. He couldn't win; it was all over for him. But he did his best.

"Game over, your soul's mine!" said Dark Magician and he pulled up his staff.

Rymer looked at Mana, he wanted to protect her at all costs. Rymer wanted it so much…

A bright light came out of his arrow point collar. Something was to happen…

So guys how you like this one? I hope you liked it. I already ended my exams and now that I'm in vacation I'll try to update each three or four dates with longer chapters. Please continue reviewing please…It makes me do more chapters fasters. It doesn't matter if you don't like it, give your opinion. Next Chapter… Chapter 5: "Love"


	5. Love

Chapter 5: "Love"

Mana was lying on the deck's floor. Her face showed no expression. Rymer was still battling Dark Magician when an enormous aura surrounded his body. Dark Magician stared at him looked well. The strength of his heart was transmitted to all Rymer's body.

"There has to be an explanation!" said Dark Magician "This should have never happen!"

"I've never seen this kind of force in all my 5000 years!" said Yami.

"Hey, this is far from abnormal…" said Joey.

"Only things like this happen to us!" said Tea.

"You got that right!" said Tristan.

Rymer stood up. He looked into Dark Magician eyes fiercely. Then the seal started to crumble. The Dark Energy of Dark Magician was leaving the seal unstable. It looked like the seal couldn't withstand the light coming from Rymer. Finally the seal disappeared leaving nothing behind.

"I've tested your power, Rymer…We'll meet again…But I don't know if Mana will be around for that time…Farewell." Dark Magician said while disappearing.

When Dark Magician left, Rymer's power disappeared and he collapsed. Yami and Tristan took him to the doctor's office and Tea and Serenity helped Mana. The doctor said they were in bad conditions but he has never seen any kind of wound like this. He recommended rest in the ward. They both were sleeping on opposite beds. Rymer woke up in a black space. Everything was so dark he couldn't say a thing.

"Where am I?" asked Rymer.

"You are in the deepest of your heart…" said a familiar voice.

"Mana is that you?" asked Rymer.

"Yah, I'm here to heal your wounds…" answered Mana.

"What happened?" asked Rymer.

"You risked your life to save mine's…" answered Mana coming near him.

"Are you hurt?" asked Rymer worried.

"I'm ok, but you are not…I want to heal you Rymer…" she had already reached Rymer and took him in her arms.

"What happened out there?" asked Rymer returning the hug.

"Your will to save me was canalized and turned into energy…it was your love…" answered Mana crying.

"I… love…you… Mana…" said Rymer. He desired they never apart, he wished he never left her protective and curative arms as her head rested on his shoulder.

"I love you Rymer, you gave me life again…I want to repay you…" said Mana.

"You are doing it now…" said Rymer.

They closed up. Rymer gave her a soft kiss on her cheek but Mana turned and faced him to receive it on her lips. They stood like that for a long time…. This was a dream… It could never happen…

3 days passed and Rymer and Mana recuperated themselves well. Kaiba was worried, he didn't want anyone to know two passengers were missing. But Kaiba also wandered off in the ship these days. He liked…actually liked hanging out with Serenity even though he had to be with Yugi's gang It looked all well. But Rymer still asked himself… If he really loved that much Mana…To give his life all of a sudden.

He tried to think it over and over but he couldn't find an answer. But what if Mana didn't love him either. It would be a great loss of time. Mana passed the time thinking it all over too. The impact of Dark Magician's Dark Beam tainted her heart with darkness. She couldn't think properly. But in her dreams… Rymer was all hers…

* * *

"You have succeed Dark Magician…Well done!" said a strange voice.

"Thank you, master…give me more power!" demanded Dark Magician

"Power is useful for you, but you need to erase all trace of heart you got left, understood?" said the voice.

"I'll do it master! I did it once, I can do it again!" said the Dark Magician. A tear escaped his eyes, he couldn't believe himself, obliterating Mana from his life in order to get power…One day he was going to return.

"Dark Magician get up!" demanded the voice.

"You got all the darkness in your side!" cast the voice.

"I'm the power itself!" said the Dark Magician teleporting himself to another place…

"I'm going to defeat the love itself… Rymer you are going down…" said the Dark Magician.

In front of him a great form of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon stared at his eyes. Dragon Wing Theme Park was written in Blue Eyes Forehead…

* * *

Hi guys, thanks for all the reviews: Xeno, xXLostDreamerXx, ray1, ManaDarkMagicianGirl…I thank you all for your patience… I've been so busy but chapter 6: "Healing Tears" is almost ready…Please wait..! I'll be back… 


	6. Healing Tears

Chapter 6: Healing Tears

After everything that's happened, the Cruise of Roses was almost getting to its destination. Peace returned to the Cruise as our favorite gang recovered from the last attack. Everyone was confused, still thinking about what happened. Getting confused was not going to resolve anything, but in fact was there anything to resolve? Compared to lasts quests, this one had no meaning, saving Mana from the Dark Magician? But the Dark Magician is not crazy, or is him? These questions troubled everyone aboard the Cruise.

"Tea, have you seen Joey?" asked Tristan watching Tea and Yugi walking together.

"No Tristan, why? You seem in kind of a hurry…" asked Tea.

"I haven't seen him in all day…" said Tristan.

"Maybe he's watching over Serenity, you know Kaiba seems interested in her…" said Tea giggling.

"Oh shut up! If you see him tell him I'm looking for him…" said Tristan leaving the couple alone.

"Yugi what are you thinking now?" asked Tea.

"I'm worried about the Dark Magician Girl…Since the day she lost the Dark Magician from her life she isn't the same…" said Yugi.

"I know Yugi. I can hardly know what she's been trough, but all the times I was about to lose you, you came back, you never left my side…" said Tea hugging him.

"Tea…" Yugi blushed.

On other parts of the cruise life was quiet: kids were dueling with new cards, VIP passengers were getting a lot of well paid services, etc. The night shows and the clubs were cool to hang out. Since the day that the Sacred Seal appeared, Rymer has been asking himself what did those words of Dark Magician meant.

"_Yeah she is. But you look like you don't deserve to have her!" said Rymer._

"_What are you going to do? I know you. You got a power that's why the Sacred Seal was summoned. You like toying with people's minds?" asked Dark Magician._

"_I don't know what you are talking about…" answered Rymer._

"_So you don't know a thing, well maybe the truth will spill out of you…when you join me…" said Dark Magician._

"Am I dark too?" thought Rymer.

Rymer was on his room when thinking about this. It was getting late for dinning time. He looked at his long lost deck. It had been years since he had played with those cards. Why he brought it on board? It wasn't like he was going to need them. But he got a feeling he was going to need it soon. He stood up and took it. He checked the cards. His Magician deck had been a gift from his best friend. That day he received one card Dark Magician Girl. He stared at the card now. She looked so familiar but he couldn't remember more than the print itself.

He also wondered about his arrow point collar. It was like it had some kind of mystical energy within and could only be summoned when strong feelings came to his heart. Or so, cause this was only a theory. He remembered having it since he was 10…

"This cruise has been interesting…" he said to himself.

At the night show, Mana was trying to convince everyone she was okay. She felt great on health but she felt pain on her heart. Yugi's gang was trying to force the thruth out but they gave up. Either Mana was okay and they were acting like kids or she had a personal problem.

"Hey guys look at that old magic trick…" said Mana.

"Whoa…You saw what I saw?" asked Tristan.

"If you saw that man vanishing that hotie on plain air, I did it too!" answered Joey

"I just got to know how they do that…" said Tristan.

"Relax, you don't need magic to hit on girls…" said Serenity.

On that same moment, a group of girls on the first line yelled at the magician: "Me next! Me next!"

"But it surely comes in handy…"said Joey.

Everybody laughed. Even Mana. Life was cool, even if she was depressed; she had her friends who were worried about her.

The Cruise of Roses was arriving to Dragon Wing Isle. The isle surely looked like a dragon. It was one of the Kaiba Corporation islands. The park was up ahead.

"Attention passengers of the Cruise of Roses…Our destination is nearly here. We'll be arriving at Dragon Wing Isle tomorrow…Please enjoy the rest of the Cruise"

"At last arrive Seto!" said Mokuba.

"Humph… Really I was waiting for this…" said Seto.

They were on the captain's deck. From there, the Kaiba brothers could see everyone who was on board at that time. Everyone watched the mighty amusement park. Finally, tomorrow they will get there…

"It's awesome…" said Serenity looking at the bay.

"Yeah it feels like you can touch it…" said Tea.

"Whoa…" stayed Joey and Tristan with their mouths opened.

"This is the park…" said Mana.

She watched the sun set behind Dragon Wing Isle. She remembered that sight… It looked just like home. She felt sad. Sadness still was inside her, as she remembered the events of the past…

_This was the day, she was sure of it. Remembering all the good times she had passed with him, this could be the best of opportunities. She passed her soft hands trough her blonde hair watching the sunset. She was so happy to be able to see it again everyday. Her green eyes reflected so much her soul. She looked beautiful in her two pieces red bikini. In front of the wide Pacific Ocean, on the Domino Beach, there she was waiting._

A single tear dropped from her green eyes. She was so confused…Was Rymer only a friend? Or was she loved Dark Magician? What was happening?

She always was secure of herself. But now her life took a 360 degrees ride non stop. Her tear descended on her face till her chest…slowly like healing every cell on her body, the tear continued descending towards where her heart beated…

* * *

You liked it? Well I'm back and I'm finishing this story… Review guys please review… 


	7. Sanctuary

Chapter 7: Sanctuary

That morning, the Cruise of Roses made its last effort to get to the island's port. It arrived perfectly right on schedule. Seto was pleased. Not he only had managed to arrive at the park but he resolved the problems on the course. Yugi's gang quickly walked towards the hotel to register themselves in. It had been a long journey and they were tired, for the trip of course. They all were anxious to go into the park.

"We'll take 2 bungalows. They are reserved by the names Tristan Taylor and Tea Gardner." said Tea to the hotel receptionist.

"Okay…you are here. These are the keys and remotes; please follow that trail and you'll get to your bungalows. Have a nice stay!" said the receptionist.

"Wow she only had to lick my feet and she's the perfect girl…" said Joey afterwards on the men bungalow.

The bungalow was big enough for the 3 of them. Tristan would take the bed on the second floor, Joey the one next to Tristan and Yugi the one on the 1st floor. The pictures decorating the bungalow were pretty nice, they were of duel monsters playing around, fooling, running… It made it all seem like a duelist house.

"Joey you always talk like you know it all, don't you?" laughed Tristan.

"Hehe…" said Joey.

"So when are we going to the park?" asked Yugi.

"I dunno…Let's ask the girls…" said Joey and grabbed the phone which didn't have any buttons.

"Hello?" said Joey.

"Man…I think you have to…do something…" said Tristan.

"It says here…Kaiba Phone. Kaiba Corp communication system…Think of who you want to call and the person's phone will ring. We charge for international calls to another Kaiba Phone. " read Yugi.

"So we got to think on the person we are trying to call…" said Joey and grabbed the phone out of Yugi's hands.

"Hello?" said Joey and he waited for his call to commence. After two rings someone answered the phone.

"Hello…" said Serenity.

"Hiya sis! Do you know when you want to hit the park?" asked Joey.

"We thought we might go there tomorrow, for now let's rest bro." answered Serenity.

"How about we go to the disco tonight?" asked Joey.

"I'll ask Tea. See ya!" said Serenity hanging up the phone.

"So how did it go?" asked Yugi.

"I think we'll go to the disco today. And to the park tomorrow…" said Joey.

"It's settled then!" said Tristan.

"Yuge, let's duel to kill some time…" said Joey.

"I don't know Joey, I'm still tired of last night's party, let me rest a bit…" said Yugi closing his eyes.

"Don't chicken on me!" yelled Joey.

"Take it easy man! You haven't change at all…" said Tristan.

And they all laughed.

Far from their bungalows was Rymer's. He wanted a single room, but when he called for reservations, well… they were all sold out. His bungalow number 619 was near a cascade environment. He saw a family occupying bungalow number 618 and a newlywed couple the 617.

His bungalow was really comfortable; it looked and felt like his house. It had some familiar air surrounding the ambient. He placed his deck and duel disk aside his bed. He quickly unfolded all his clothes and placed them on his closet.

"All settled!" he thought.

He jumped on his bed and looked to the ceiling. He had finally arrived at his destination. Sure he was tired, but he didn't feel asleep. There was a picture on the ceiling. Rymer looked closely. It was a picture of a monster, Dark Magician Girl. He looked at her and remembered the face of someone who looked a lot like her. But who was it?

Meanwhile, Mana stood on the same bungalow as Tea and Serenity. Theirs was pretty clean and it was near and tropical forest environment. Mana looked trough the window, she looked how the world she knew changed.

She jumped onto her bed and looked to the ceiling, and closed her eyes. She imagined herself falling, then she got all wet, she was inside the sea of her heart. She needed to deal with those emotions she felt. If she didn't she would end destroyed by them. Making a big mistake…

She liked Rymer, she couldn't negate that. But she could erase what Dark Magician has done to her? It wasn't easy. But she had to make a choice. She really had to.

She wanted to go far away, to a place only herself could go. Some sort of sanctuary, where the fear and confusion melted away, where she could decide who and why, where she could be whenever, a place for herself…Her sanctuary…A new land, filled with what she liked, where she could see angels in flight, where music could take her in…She started to remember a song she listened long ago…

_In You and I there's a new land_

_Angels in flight. (I need more affection then you know)_

_My sanctuary. My sanctuary Yeah._

_Where fears and lies melt away._

_Music inside what's left of me._

_What's left of me now._

_I open my heart to you now, so please,_

_In the memories of a past life_

_The future shined for us_

_The sky forever blue_

_Look forward to what our destiny holds._

_Out the window_

_I look to you, My Heart is a battleground_

_The future is ours._

_We sleep on, our slumber filled_

_With gentle dreams of blue skies_

_and a childhood past_

_We continue in dreams_

_The winter child_

_Of the self I used to be_

_In doubt of myself_

_I wander the promises made_

_To forget the past and regret_

_To look back and wonder_

_How much I miss..._

_I only look to the future._

_In You and I there's a new land_

_Angels in flight. (I need more affection then you know)_

_My sanctuary. My sanctuary Yeah._

_Where fears and lies melt away._

_Music inside what's left of me._

_What's left of me now._

_To the sky, for you._

"Mana, are you alright?" asked Serenity.

"…" Mana did not reply.

"Mana, are you with us?" asked Tea.

"Oh…Sorry girls, I was thinking…Don't mind me…" answered Mana fast.

"You sure? I don't think you are alright…" said Tea.

"I don't blame you, all those things about the Holy Seal and Dark Magician sure are though…" said Serenity.

"…" Mana just blushed.

"Oh Mana, you can tell us, we are your friends." said Tea looking directly to her eyes.

"You can count on us everytime you need help." said Serenity.

"Thanks girls…but still I don't think you can help me on this one…" said Mana. "I feel all confused…I dunno what to think. I'm forgetting the one who gave it all for me…He always was there…Dark Magician…" and a tear escaped from her green eyes.

"Mana, you don't have to forget him if you don't want to." Said Serenity.

"That's the problem, I dunno what I want." Said Mana.

"You still like him, after all he's done to you…Maybe he never wanted to cause so much harm…" said Serenity.

"What do you mean?" asked Mana.

"Maybe he was forced to?" suggested Tea.

"Controlled?" said Serenity.

"That would explain loads of things…" said Mana. "You are right, I know him. He would never cause harm not to me not to anyone…"

"But Mana…what about Rymer?" asked Tea.

Mana blushed. She looked at her chest and touched her heart. What did she felt for Rymer? Love? It couldn't be. It had been just to little time to feel love for him. He meant a lot to her for all that he did for her in that little time he got to meet her.

"I…" sighed Mana.

"You like him too?" asked Serenity.

"I don't know…" Said Mana

"Well you should make up your mind, cause someday you will have to choose between them…And you will only have one…" said Tea.

Those words echoed on Mana's heart. That time was nearer than what she thought…

* * *

Confusion on her heart, her mind and soul all turned into a maze, running away not an option; can she get out of that maze?

Thanks for being close to this story...I was gone on Easter Week but now im back, and seriously im going to update...THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! Feel free to write a review...


	8. Make a Choice

It has been 7 years since I wrote chapter 7. It has been a long time. I'm trying to write a book now, and I think that in order to finish it, I have to finish the stories I left in the past. Sure it's cool to start writing a new story, but at some point in the middle it gets tedious. That's why I'm here, to finish this story. Keep reading. (Sorry for the bad grammar of the past chapters, I was a kid back then and my knowledge of English wasn't that good.)

Chapter 8: Make a Choice

Dragon Wing Theme Park was amazing. The gang arrived just in time for the opening act that was done every day. They took a good decision on resting the first day they arrived, most of the people of the Cruise of Roses had gone to the Park yesterday and were resting inside their rooms.

"Look at the line to enter the park." said Joey.

"It's so short!" said Tea.

"It reminds me of someone I know." said Tristan.

"Who?" asked Yugi.

Everyone laughed. Times like this were going to be cool memories, so Tea grabbed her camera and asked the girl in front of them to take a picture of the group. Everyone smiled. The group was happy. Mana looked at the Blue Eyes White Dragon statue at the entrance, it looked so real. It reminded her of the times she was on the Monster's Realm. That dragon had always been a horrifying source of power.

"You like dragons?" asked someone behind her.

"Hmm. Not really, they're scary." She answered to the ten year old boy who was also looking at the statue.

"They are, but they are also incredible! And you've got nothing to fear if the dragon is good." said the boy.

Mana giggled at the boy. The line started to move, once they were all inside a parade began. Clowns, trumpets, guitars, batteries, confetti, duel monsters cards, you name it. The gang decided that it was best for them to separate and travel the park to the locations each wanted to go first. It was 9 o'clock in the morning. They decided to meet at the entrance at 5 o'clock in the afternoon.

"Come on Mana, let's go to The Land of Dragons!" said Serenity grabbing her arm.

"I'll walk Serenity, you can let go of me now." said Mana.

"This park surely is big." said Serenity watching the map. The Land of Dragons was at the north end of the park. For her it looked like the most appealing place of the park.

"Kaiba knows how to spend his money. Look around Serenity, stop walking and watching the map." said Mana.

"It's okay Mana, if I don't see the map, then we won't know how to get—ouch!"

Serenity fell to the ground. She had walked right onto a tall guy with brown hair. He had a white outfit and black jeans. They guy helped her get up.

"You should look forward when you are walking Serenity." said Seto.

"You should buy me a drink before I sue you. How about it?" said Serenity.

"I think I don't want to lose millions to a little brat like you, so I'll go along with your proposal." answered Seto.

As they walked away from Mana, Serenity turned her head back. She winked at Mana. Why was she doing that, Mana thought, she's leaving me alone after insisting to go together to the Land of Dragons.

"Well, the guy is smooth I'll give him that." said a voice behind Mana.

She knew that voice. Slowly, she turned back and faced him. How long it had been? She didn't know. In person, it had been a long time, but not in her thoughts were he was almost every second.

"He could learn a thing or two." said Mana giggling at Rymer.

"It has been like a week without seeing you. I thought you had volunteered to the vanishing act on the cruise's magic show."

"I could say the same." said Mana when she finished laughing at Rymer's comment.

"So, beautiful lady, shall we go on?" asked Rymer.

"To where may I ask, good gentleman."

"Let's go to where our destiny guides us. And by that I mean the Land of Dragons."

They walked together to the north side of the park. Mana felt her heart, it was telling her she was happy. She looked at Rymer and he smiled at her. She blushed and looked away. He was slowly gaining her heart, and slowly erasing the thoughts she had about the Dark Magician.

A Blue Eyes White Dragon themed roller coaster stood in front of them. It was the main attraction of the Land of Dragons. Dragon roars came out of the speakers making the environment feel like you were surrounded by them. The line was short, but it was getting bigger.

"Let's get in line Mana." said Rymer.

"I don't want to, I don't like those things that spin you around and go fast like crazy." said Mana.

"Oh come on, don't be a chicken." said Rymer getting closer to her. "I'm here with you; nothing is going to happen to you." He whispered on her ear. "I'll protect you, little chicken."

"Okay fine, but if I leave you deaf by my screams," she answered giggling "you asked for it mister."

When they got into the line one of the employers of the roller coaster was asking if two people were willing to go on the first seat. Rymer quickly raised his hand and Mana's. "I'm going to kill you." she whispered to Rymer when they seated and waited for the launch sequence.

"Not if the roller coaster does it first." said Rymer.

Dragon breath and roar noises came from the speakers on the back of their seats. In front of them there was a cave. For what they have seen before, they knew the roller coaster started with a speed boost through the cave. Mana was trembling; she didn't like this at all. She looked at Rymer; his face was filled with excitement. Mana looked at her feet, maybe if she closed her eyes.

"Hey," said Rymer "I'm here with you Mana and I'm not letting you go."

He held her hand tightly as 40 mph were induced to the wheels of the carts. Mana didn't have time to blink. But she felt Rymer's reassuring hand holding hers. That was all she needed.

One 90 degrees drop, 2 cobra rolls, 6 inversions, a trip to the medical tent near the roller coaster and one apology ice cream later, Mana and Rymer arrived to Kaibaman's Fun Square. It was almost 5 o'clock and they had time for one more ride. Mana chose the Ferris Wheel.

"You just like calmed ones, don't you?" said Rymer as they were getting on the gondola.

"And you just like crazy fast ones!" said Mana.

They both laughed. It had been a fun day, they enjoyed each other's company. Mana put her head on Rymer's shoulders. She knew. She had to make a choice. But feeling this way, feeling the warmth of Rymer's arms embracing her, looking at the sun setting in the distance, she felt like her heart had already made a decision.

"Rymer…" she uttered looking at him.

"What?" he replied softly to the girl in his arms.

"I love…-"

A crashing sound interrupted her words. A yell full of anger was heard in the entire park.

Mana was that close. But what could have happened? What it's going to happen? You'll have to wait for Chapter 9: No Regrets. Please review if you liked this one and also if you didn't, it helps me grow as a writer.


	9. No Regrets

Chapter 9: No Regrets.

The Ferris wheel started to move sideways, something was wrong. They looked down; people were running away from it.

"It seems like an earthquake!" said Rymer while holding Mana.

"No, this is different, this feeling…" said Mana looking towards the sun.

A shadow-like figure stood in the direction Mana looked. That silhouette was impossible to mistake. Her green eyes opened wide. She thought that he had disappeared long ago. Her head was filled with memories in an instant. The things they did, the places they visited, how she felt each moment, and the words they spoke with such tenderness.

"D-ark Magi-cian…" uttered Mana.

"Mana, are you all right?" asked Rymer still agitated by what was happening.

The crowd was still running and screaming, when the Ferris wheel came to a stop. By the looks of it, the Ferris wheel had stopped leaving them at its highest point. The people didn't understand what was going on, neither did Rymer. Kaibaman's Fun Square was slowly becoming silent. He didn't know what to do in this kind of situation. He thought someone was going to come and rescue them with a crane or something of the sort. He looked at Mana. She was still looking towards the sun.

Rymer turned his head towards the sun, trying to find what Mana was seeing, but he couldn't. There was nothing there, just the sun rays lighting the rest of Dragon Wing Theme Park.

"What's happening?" Rymer thought.

The silhouette came closer to their gondola. She could almost see him now. He was there, after all this time. Mana smiled, and tears came out of her eyes. A few steps more and she would finally see him again. Why wait, she thought, I can almost reach him.

"Mana stop!" yelled Rymer and grabbed her arm.

Mana opened her eyes. She had one foot inside the gondola and the other one in the air, with her right hand stretched towards the sun. She screamed. Rymer pulled her back inside the gondola, she was breathing heavily and had her eyes wide opened.

"What were you trying to do?" asked Rymer when she calmed.

"I…" she started without looking at him "I saw him."

"Who? " asked Rymer. "No one was there."

"It was the Dark Magician, I saw him." said Mana looking at his eyes.

Rymer was puzzled with those last words. He saw the Dark Magician on the Cruise of Roses, he was sure of it. But then, what happened? He tried to remember, however his memories of that time were not clear enough. He looked at Mana's eyes. She couldn't be lying, something must have happened.

"Mana, I believe you…" said Rymer embracing her.

"You should." she said to him angrily.

"Mana? Is something wrong?" asked Rymer surprised. He had never heard Mana talk with that tone before.

"Yes, something is wrong with you. You think I'd fall for a guy like you? Please." said Mana standing up and stepping away from Rymer.

"Mana, what…" Rymer began to speak, but as soon as he did, he felt a punch in the middle of his stomach. He looked up at Mana. Her hand was still in his stomach. His mouth opened, trying to find air. Mana smirked.

"Stop talking, I don't want you to waste my time anymore." Mana said.

Rymer looked down, still gasping for air. Mana removed her fist from his stomach and he fell down to the floor of the gondola. She looked at him with contempt on her face, and turned to face the sun. Then she started to get herself out of the gondola.

"Man—a, wait." Rymer said desperately and without much force, grabbing her ankle.

Mana turned back and looked at him. Rymer looked at her eyes, it couldn't be her. Those eyes were angry and reflected so much darkness. Darkness he had never sensed from Mana at any time.

"I'm not Mana. " she said to him. Then she changed her voice. "You're a fool, Arrow Point Child."

"Who are you? Where's Mana?!" said Rymer angrily, slowly getting up.

"Me? It doesn't matter who I am. You want to know where Mana is? She's right there." said the voice that came out of the imposter pointing towards the sun.

"When did it happen? When did they trade places?" thought Rymer. He was sure he was with Mana all the time they were on the Ferris Wheel. He knew how her presence felt. So, what in the world was happening?

"When? You are wondering when we switched. We never did, this is just an illusion made by my magic." answered the imposter Mana.

Rymer looked at her closely, the body standing in front of him slowing began to fade away. Giving Rymer a dark smirk, the illusion disappeared revealing Mana behind her. She was standing there in mid-air, looking at someone.

How was Mana levitating? Or was she flying? Who was that person? All these thoughts invaded Rymer's head. Something was wrong, something was off, but what was it?

"Mana!" Rymer yelled at her.

Close to the Ferris Wheel, Mana turned back. She thought she had heard someone calling her out, but she didn't see anyone around. "Who cares?" she thought. "I'm with him." His light blue eyes met with hers. They were suspended in the air, looking at each other. Dark Magician broke the silence.

"It's been too much time, Mana." he said. "I've been wanting to see you for a long time now."

"I've…missed you since the day you were gone." said Mana. "What happened?"

"I was in a battle. I lost. When I regained consciousness, I was lying on the floor of an old castle." He explained. "I couldn't move, my body was pretty damaged because of the battle."

"Who you battled with? We are humans now, we don't have to battle anymore" exclaimed Mana.

"His name was…" he looked at the Ferris Wheel, breaking eye contact with Mana. "Rymer Daze."

Mana gasped. She looked back at the Ferris Wheel, but Rymer wasn't there. She remembered, she was with Rymer before floating towards Dark Magician's silhouette.

"Rymer wouldn't—" started Mana.

"But he did. My human form didn't have a chance against him. When I was on the floor someone came to me. Absolute was his name." he said.

"I felt from him a great power, different from any kind I've sensed before. He offered to help me, in exchange for something I held dear."

"What was that?" Mana asked looking at his eyes again. She thought so many things, but she was frightened. A part of her didn't want to hear the words that would come out of Dark Magician's mouth.

"Each time he gave me power, I had to part with some of my feelings towards you." said Dark Magician.

"No…" Mana kneeled. Tears started to come out of her eyes. She looked down, she didn't want to see that man into his eyes.

"I did it to save you! I didn't want anything to happen to you. I needed power to protect you" he said.

"You never came back, even though you had power, you never came back. Even your dark soul attacked us in the Cruise of Roses." Mana said between tears. "Power? Why do you want power instead of feelings? You can't even imagine how I felt!"

Dark Magician kneeled down and hugged her. She could feel the warmth of his body all around hers. Her eyes were wide open. Slowly Dark Magician got closer to her and whispered on her ear.

"I'm here now. And I still have feelings for you. No man in the world would be capable of tearing my love for you from me. I'm stronger than that."

"But…you never came back…"

"I know. I wanted to stop Rymer from harming you in any way."

"Harming…me?"

"Yes. That night he was the one who broke into your house." Said Dark Magician looking at her eyes.

"No…it can't be." Mana started remembering. The first day she didn't see Dark Magician, someone tried to rape her in her house. Was that Rymer?

"I sensed something was wrong, and pulled him out of the house with my power." said Dark Magician.

"I can't— believe what you are saying."

Mana stood up and moved away from him. It couldn't be the truth, it just couldn't. Rymer saved her life, Rymer made her laugh, Rymer made her feel so happy. And that was real for sure.

"It's the truth Mana! Whether you like it or not!" he said standing up. "That man has played you well, you even have feelings for him."

"I—" she started to speak, but she couldn't find the words to express what she was feeling.

"You even believe more in him that you do in me." Said Dark Magician.

"Mana!" Rymer kept yelling. He was looking at Mana he was sure she was there. He wanted to reach to her, to know if she was okay. But he couldn't.

"I don't know what to say. I'm very confused right now." Mana said looking down and turning her back on Dark Magician.

"I know this is a lot to take. But I can show you the truth. Come with me." Dark Magician said opening a portal behind him. "If we go through this portal, you'll see everything."

Mana looked at the Ferris Wheel. She heard someone calling her out again, but her eyes couldn't see a thing. She looked at Dark Magician. He was smiling at her. Something in her heart moved her. It was time for her to see the truth. She didn't say anything. She moved closer to the portal and looked back one last time. Although she didn't know, it was going to be her last time seeing that place.

Sorry for the very long time to update. The story is coming to a close, what is going to happen? Stay tuned!


	10. Illusions of Feelings

Chapter 10: Illusions of Feelings

Rymer looked to the sky. Moments ago the ride started to work again and he got down but he was still looking towards where Mana was. "What could have happened?" he thought. He knew Mana had been there, but she couldn't hear him calling her name. Her presence faded away. Rymer was sure, she wasn't in Dragon Wing Theme Park anymore.

"I have to find Yugi." he thought and began running towards the bungalows while the sun kept setting behind him.

She was surrounded by stone walls, broken fountains, flowers that grew in the stone floor, a cloudy weather and a feeling she couldn't describe. Mana and Dark Magician had just arrived to a castle. "Is this the castle he was talking about?" Mana thought.

"Yes, this is the castle. Here I got the power I now have." He said.

It was strange to Mana; she felt so many different kinds of emotions: sadness, emptiness, fulfillment, sorrow. What was it? She couldn't say. She looked all around her. The place seemed empty, but somehow she knew someone was there.

"Come with me Mana, let's go inside."

Mana looked back while walking. She looked at the main gate of the castle. Deep within her heart she wished Rymer entered through that gate right now. She hoped for that to happen, but it wasn't going to.

They entered the castle walking right next to each other. The castle walls seemed to be made out of stone. Stone arches and vaults were their roof as they walked. They arrived into the throne room. Sitting on an enormous throne made of pure gold stood a man in armor. He had a big sword right next to him. The sword was made out of beams of light and darkness spiraling around the blade.

"Master…" said Dark Magician kneeling down. Mana stood there watching as the man in armor lifted one hand and nodded with his head.

"You have done well. It's time you get what you deserve" said the man.

"Thank you, Master. It wasn't easy." He replied.

"Mana. Step forward" said the man looking at Mana. She looked at him. Through the little holes on his helmets she saw no eyes, it was like wasn't even there. Or perhaps was just controlling the armor from somewhere in the room.

"Who are you?" she asked defiantly without moving. Dark Magician still kneeling looked at her; he didn't expect her to ask that to him. Absolute would…

"Silence child," he answered "Who I am, you ask? You will know eventually, and what I mean by that is that you'll learn the truth about everything that has been happening around you in the last months. But now, obey my command and step forward."

"I won't move until you tell me who you are."

"I could make you move easily, if I wanted to. But there's no point in doing so. You see, I find obedience rather fascinating." he said.

"I'll move forward as you say, but tell me who you are."

"Very well. I shall tell you, after you move. "

The man in the armor stood up and raised his right hand at Mana. She felt as her muscles began to move and she took a step forward. She looked at the man in the armor. He was controlling her using some kind of spell. She could feel a smile in the man's face. Dark Magician didn't budge at all.

"My name's Absolute. I'm the greatest magician in the world. " said the man in the armor walking towards Mana. He took his helmet off to reveal a pale white face with dark blue eyes and white hair. "Don't try to move, you are not able to until I release you from my spell."

"What do you want from me?" asked Mana.

"I want you to create a new world." said Absolute locking into her eyes.

Rymer had explained everything to Yugi when he found him. He still wondered what could have happened. Yugi saw Rymer's deck on his belt. He felt Rymer needed an explanation about who Mana and Dark Magician were. So he took Rymer's deck and showed him.

"Both of them were originally cards. They turned into humans when the seal the united the two worlds, the Light and Shadow Realms, was broken. " said Yugi. "They became part of this world. And also they hold the key to what this world is now."

"What do you mean, Yugi?"

"I'm saying that they were the ones who helped me broke the seal. If someone is controlling Dark Magician in order to get to Mana, I'm guessing that person wants the seal to be whole again. "

"Why would that person want that? Isn't it better this way, with no Shadow Realm? "

"It is. But a person that makes the seal again will have power over the Shadow Realm as it's new creator. I bet that person is aiming for that."

"We got to stop him." said Rymer. He looked away from Yugi and into the sunset. Mana was someplace dangerous, he had to help her. But how could he reach her?

He felt something against his chest. His arrow point collar began to float in front of him and Yugi. Slowly it started turning, pointing to the north.

"I think, Mana's this way Yugi." Said Rymer.

"Follow your collar Rymer. I'll go gather the gang. I wish you luck."

They did a handshake before parting ways. Rymer started running following his arrow point collar. He felt it was the right direction. Dragon Wing Theme Park seemed so lonely in that moment. The ruckus caused by the Ferris Wheel earlier made everyone leave the Park for the day. Rymer kept running. He knew that the only way he could get to Mana was following his arrow point collar. But what would he do when he saw her again? She disappeared in thin air right before his eyes. He had to face the guy that made an illusion of Mana and punched him in the stomach. What could he do? He always fought against magic, but he didn't have any magic of his own.

Immersed in these thoughts, Rymer stopped. He had reached the limits of Dragon Wing Theme Park. He couldn't jump the 30 feet wall in front of him. His arrow still pointed to the north. Looking forward Rymer observed a small crack in the wall. He got closer and looked through the crack. A medieval looking castle stood there on the other side of the wall. "How could this be?" he thought "There aren't any castles in the island." Rymer was sure Mana was there somewhere. While he thought of a way of crossing the wall to that castle, his arrow point collar pulled him onto the crack, and inserted itself into it.

The arrow point turned like a key and made a cracking sound. Rymer backed up a few feet, he didn't know what was going to happen. A black gate opened in front of him. It was standing there in the middle of the wall. Rymer didn't think twice, this was the way of him getting into that castle where he knew Mana was. With only her on his mind, he walked inside, not knowing it was the last time he was going to see that place.


End file.
